<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whole New World by Tales_of_Fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893872">A Whole New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae'>Tales_of_Fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Oral Sex, Car Sex, Disney Songs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marking, Mentions of Crossdressing, Romance, Singing in the car, Teasing, You and Sugar Bear are the cutest dorks, blowjob, car blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were finally able to go on a road-trip, just you and your boyfriend, Koushi. However, things get a little heated on the way and you decide to give your boyfriend... a nice treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi &amp; Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts">Depressedhoe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing softly, Koushi leaned his head on yours that had been resting on his shoulders, feeling your arms wrapped tightly around his waist and you nuzzled his neck and laid soft kisses now and then as you hung out with your friends. He couldn't help but feel so damn warm inside and kinda envied himself for the happiness that was brimming from his heart, which was definitely really weird.</p>
<p>He felt so damn lucky and it was these moments where he just felt that everything is just right in his life. Running his fingers through your curls idly, Koushi jumped in the conversation now and then whenever Noya and Tanaka asked him something, otherwise, he was lost in his thoughts, just thinking about what you would both be doing during the spring break.</p>
<p>Last year, you were both still friends and you spent it with all your friends just doing random activities or just Netflix &amp; Chill'ing together in your own platonic/friendly way until he grew some balls to get himself out of the friendzone that he had put himself in, for no damn reason. He chuckled to himself, his shoulders shaking lightly with the motions and making you smile and look up at him, your eyes crinkling on the side and that adorable lopsided smile of yours arousing that tiny tingle in his heart.</p>
<p>"Mind sharing so I can join in the laughter too?" When will he ever get used to being the reason to make you smile? Not that it wasn't easy to make you smile or even laugh, but the smile you gave him was different than any other. His simp brain was now operating on overdrive and he definitely felt like he had so much love overflowing from him as he just reminisced on where you were just one year ago from now. He leaned down and kissed the tip of your nose. </p>
<p>"What if I told you it was a secret?" He quirked an eyebrow and shot you a fake smirk which had you pout dramatically, mumbling "meanie".</p>
<p>Chuckling a bit louder now, he kissed your forehead gently and breathed out heavily."I was thinking about how I could make our spring break plans a bit more special this year. Just... you and I." And then when everyone at the gathering started getting rowdy and a stream of 'Hey! what's wrong with spending spring break with us?' followed by a 'they're too lovey-dovey to be around us, makes me sick' and then Noya adds a 'I'd rather spend time with them, Y/N always makes me good food.'</p>
<p>That was when you and him broke your silence and said "No!" which made everyone crack up, especially when Noya blinked his eyes in surprise, completely struck by your strong reaction when both of you had been in some relaxed dreamland, completely disconnected by everything else that was happening, enjoying the view, just watching everyone else having fun and being satisfied with just that.</p>
<p>That's when Daichi stepped in and saved Kou from his endlessly running train of thoughts and suggested quite a nice plan for your spring break. That's how you both ended up where you were, singing "Into the Unknown" at the top of your legs where you both took turns harmonizing the "Ahhh~" part and laugh your asses off when your voices crack, wondering how Idina Menzel actually does it and doesn't make it sound weird like you're stepping on the tail of a grumpy old cat. Kou was actually felt so pumped with the road trip plan you had in mind.</p>
<p>First off, you were going to Tokyo to attend this huge anime convention and then off to Nara, to spend time with cute deers (FYI, his heart melted at the thought of seeing your surrounded by a bunch of bambis that were almost as adorable as you are, knowing how good you are with animals), then heading to Kyoto to visit some temples, especially check out that one you heard was filled with cute foxes and then stay at Daichi's grandparent's cabin, which had some sort of onsen-like backyard, which you could both enjoy together.</p>
<p>But what YOU were looking forward to doing the most was obviously, munch on all of the snacks that you had stocked up and piled in the backseat but also, seeing the little surprise you had hidden in your bag in the trunk, which Kou was absolutely oblivious about. You weren't even contemplating telling him about it since you knew that:</p>
<p>1- he would be 100% down for it.</p>
<p>2- you got to show off how sexy your man was while knowing that you had him completely and utterly wrapped around your fingers.</p>
<p>3- Kou was a complete and absolute dork and he's always down for any type of crazy shit that you wanted him to do. Little did he know, you had signed him up for a cosplay competition in that anime convention and the outfit that you had was the Sailor Moon one that showed off his muscular legs, the skort was tight enough to show how biteable and pinchable his ass is and the shirt, a little too short just to be able to show that V-line that you were drooling to lick and kiss, in that instant.</p>
<p>Kou smiled widely and giggled mid-song, his hazel eyes meeting your own when they were obviously supposed to me on the road since he was the one driving this time. You sighed at how horny you were starting to get just thinking about how he would give so much fanservice just to win the competition and it would all be for you. His fine piece of ass was owned by you and he really knew it and showed it. You weren’t really into cross-dressing but you were really into seeing him dressed up in your favourite character and just... it was a bit much, considering that you couldn’t have his dick inside you, right then.</p>
<p>“Eyes on the road, Sugar Bear or there will be absolutely no sugar for you during the entire spring break.” Shaking his head in mock sadness and disbelief, Kou looked ahead of him and tried to use his most dramatic tone without laughing, especially cause the song “Under The Sea” was playing in the background and was totally not working well with the mood he was going for.</p>
<p>"If you really plan on leaving me in this insurmountable pain of wanting to kiss you this badly, at least give me a piece of that Reese's cup that is melting on your fingers right now, booo~!" Laughing a "you could've just said so!", you realized that the poor guy had been eyeing the chocolate in your hands, and you knew very well how much he loved it since it was both of your personal favourite, amongst others as well. Bringing the mini choco-peanut butter cup to his lips, he opened his mouth wide enough so you could push it inside, his lips closing a little too early, catching the tip of your fingers.</p>
<p>Whether it was out of instinct or intentionally, Koushi's circled his tongue around your index, leaning forward and pushing more of your finger in so he could lick up all the residue of the melted chocolate on your finger, his eyes looking at you from the corner of his eyes as he tried to maintain all his focus on the wheel while seeing you watch him intently before he pushed himself back, your finger leaving his mouth with a pop. Munching happily on the tiny bit of delight that was melting in his mouth, he groaned out as he felt your hand rest on top of his crotch, grabbing him tightly and the tone of your voice evidently showing how serious you were about what your actions meant and their desired effect.</p>
<p>"Did you get your fill, Sugar Bear?" Rubbing your hand on his crotch with a little more pressure, he squirmed lightly under your touch, his hand tightening on the wheel as his gaze alternated between you and the road, not knowing where to focus or how to exactly react in this situation. He opened and closed his mouth, at a complete loss for words. He had never been in this spot before and the way you were looking at him was way too fucking hot for him to ignore. "I don't think you've had enough, boo. Now..."</p>
<p>He bit his lower lip as you removed your grip from him, stopping himself from begging you to keep your hands on him, unzip him and jerk him off while he speeds through this highway that was all yours. Reaching back to bring the jar of Nutella that you usually ate from with just a spoon, you lathered some chocolate on your index and middle finger, licking your lips in anticipation before bringing them to his lips.</p>
<p>"Open up." And he couldn't do anything but obey, letting you spread the smooth chocolate over his tongue before you asked him to suck, which he did, along with sucking in a deep breath as you unzipped his pants, gripping his through his boxers, palming his growing erection with nothing but pure intentions. With each suck from his lips, you felt yourself grow even more wet, your core clenching faintly, wanting to suck on his dick just as his mouth had been doing to you. You leaned closer to him, whispered in his ear so that he could hear you, loud and clear, your soft voice louder than the music that was blasting in the car.</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about having your dick in my mouth, suck you off just like you are sucking my fingers right now, baby. You're going to be a good boy and let me do just that while you keep your eyes on the road. Right?" Slipping your fingers from his mouth, you didn't bother waiting for a response although you did hear him mutter a series of "fuck"s which made you chuckle all the more as you noticed the wet spot forming in his boxers, you deemed your ministrations clearly effective.</p>
<p>"Lift your hips up." And he obeyed, thrusting his hips upwards a bit too excitedly, groaning as he hit the steering wheel while you pushed his snug pants down to his mid-thigh. You could have simply just pushed down his boxers and devoured him but you had plans that you wanted to act upon. Looking up at your gorgeous boyfriend, his lips caught between his teeth, his face was growing hotter and his chest was heaving with the thrill of it all.</p>
<p>Best thing about all of this. "A Whole New World" started playing, giving you yet another brilliant idea. Wrapping one hand around his length, you kissed his thigh and rested your head innocently on his thigh, thinking out loud. "If you skip a single word of the song, I'm not going to let you come."</p>
<p>That was when your breathless Sugar Bear began singing every line of Aladdin's as you tightened your grip around his cock, marking his thighs a little before Jasmine's verse started and you sang "A Whole New World~" and opened your lips up, wrapping them tightly around his head and began humming the rest of the verse as you slowly began taking more and more of him inside your mouth, your tongue lapping at the vein on his underside, hearing his moans meeting Jasmine's in a beautiful harmony that was only yours, the sounds he was making rivalling the beauty of her voice. </p>
<p>Bobbing your head against him, you felt the muscle of thighs straining hard against your hands, clearly fighting to buck his hips into you, rushing for a release that only you could give him, especially in the exceptional situation that he found himself in. From the moment you had your finger in his mouth, all the blood in his brain rushed to his cock and he wasn't even sure how he was driving but he did what he could, trying to follow the lyrics as much as he could, yelling and whining instead of singing if he missed out on a word, feeling you stop moving your head, your tongue, your everything when he wanted it all.</p>
<p>Your humming against his cock was enough to drive him mad, the twitching against the back of your throat was a clear sign which he knew didn't mean any of this would end. It was all a bit too much, your lips positioned back at the tip of his cock, kissing it and lapping at it while your hand took over, lathered up completely by your tongue. Whimpering the lyrics now, you teased him just enough on that sweet spot under his head, hearing him hiss loudly and quiver under you before you swallowed him whole with a strong suck, making him spill down your throat.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck... Baby.. Ahhh...." Swallowing his cum and licking anything that couldn't be leaking from your lips, you helped him back into his trousers, a wide grin on your face as Kou was all flushed and flustered from your very bold and gracious act of giving, making you turn to goo when he shyly thanked you, earning him a big squish of his cheeks and a kiss.</p>
<p>He was completely unaware that you were not only doing it for him, but there were many other benefits to having a happy boyfriend that was just about to flaunt himself to the entire world while being marked very well by his girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>